heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.12 - Brazen Stupidity
Category:Log It's a cold but sunny day in Central Park, and it's a busy day here. There are tents and stalls set up everywhere, with people bustling around. Is it a fair? ...Sort of. It's a recruitment fair, ostensibly for the police, but SHIELD is here as well, looking for possible new agents. You could never have enough Agents. At one booth is a young woman in a wheelchair, a heavy coat wrapped around her top, and a woolen blanket around her legs. She's manning the booth for the Gotham Police Department. Barbara Gordon, daughter of the police commissioner, was shot by a criminal six months ago, but that hasn't stopped her from fighting the good fight. How did Steve let himself get talked into this? Oh, right, they threatened to ask Black Widow. The Sentinel of Liberty is currently having a frank conversation with a nervous looking blonde woman. What snatches can be overheard appear to be about choices of college courses. Like he'd know about that...which is why he keeps glancing at the laptop, which actually belongs to one of the other agents, with the recommended list displayed. Why, yes, he's cheating. Everyone needs a break from the dark sometimes. Jason has decided to take a break from the dirty streets of Gotham for the marginally cleaner streets of Metropolis. As his motorcycle roars past the part, he sees the job fair and decides to stop by for a visit, but just to be safe he pulls up the red hood on his hoodie to disguise his face. A young Irish woman is running a bit. Its not long though before she stops to stare at...HOLY CRAP! That is a lot of law enforcement!! Sweet Mary, Joseph, and Jesus. Overkill much?! The woman backtracks a little bit before two thugs bump into her. "Ma'am. Can you help us lighten your load a little? Just give us any cash you're carrying.", one says while the other pulls out a butterfly knife. The second punk makes a show of flicking with it a bit. Ty looks over at the police, but coughs a little while looking at the young men. "I'm sorry, Lads, but I'm tapped out. Spent my euros to get across the Pond.", she says with her Irish accent. The young men to glare at her. She gulps a little bit as they try to push her away from the Cop Festival at knife point. Ty just goes with them, since she can't exactly make a scene in front of that many cops... Pepper Potts is meandering through Central Park as she likes to do on sunny days -- she suspects a mild case of seasonal affective disorder but hasn't ever felt like getting an official diagnosis -- with her teal shoulder bag doing its darnedest to clash with the deep royal blue-black of her peacoat. Her hair is hidden under a shimmery black silk scarf that also protects her neck, and her hand are tucked into her coat's pockets. The sound of a motorcycle passing by on the main street past the boundaries of the park goes unnoticed along with most of the other background noises, and Pepper smiles a bit to herself as she enters the open area with the law enforcement recruitment event going on. She sees Steve across the way and considers going to say hello and rescue him from whatever is making him look like he wants to crawl under a table and hide. Well, only faintly like that. "My father's done a lot for the city of Gotham. Crime rates have dropped almost sixty percent since he took over as Commissioner." "Yeah, but isn;t a lot of that due to Batman?" asks the man talking to Barbara. "Law enforcement isn't just about punishment; it's about stopping crime before it starts, with education and intervention programs..." Suddenly, the wheelchair bound woman gets a chill down her spine not due to the weather. At that moment, a group of thugs burst seemingly out of no where on the other side of the fair, waving knives and pistols. "This is a stickup, y'all! Give us them pretty valuables!" Obviously, these punks didn;t think things through... But they aren't the real problem. Once everyone's distracted with the brazen idiots, a small group of much smarter thugs sneak up Barbara. "Miss Gordon, come with us." She decks the first one without flinching. "Make me!" The other agent returns at the moment. Steve smiles. "Can you take this one? She's interested in cryptography." No wonder he was looking a bit uncomfortable. And then...somebody tries to stick up a cop festival. "Meanwhile, let me deal with the criminals of unusual stupidity." He steps out from behind the desk, flipping his shield from his back, and starting to run towards the more obvious thugs. He hasn't noticed Barbara's predicament yet... The Red Hood is actually looking directly at Barbara when the thugs pull out guns at attempt a stick up...in a fair...full of cops. No one said villains were smart. He reaches into his jacket to pull his pistols, but then he sees Barbara deck another guy. Time to play personal hero. He runs as quick as he can, and leaps over the table with a flying kick aimed at the guys harassing Babs. And then the chaos starts to break down. Ty's thugs turn around to see whats going on. The woman just grins evilly. "Lads. Never turn your back on a lady. Especially one who cheats.", she says. The thug with the knife suddenly finds a combat boot violently stopping between his legs, and he crumples up. The other one turns around only to find the woman has launched herself at him. He brings his arm up, surprised by the sudden turn. Ty snakes her arm under his, and grabs his neck. She keeps pushing forward, driving into the man. He tries to brace his leg behind him, but Ty has around countered it by placing hers behind his. The man suddenly finds himself in the air, being guided by the Irish woman's hand on his neck. "Good night.", she says, before slamming the man down head and neck first into the ground. His friend, Mister Knife wielder gets to his knees before Ty snaps a front kick to his jaw. The woman dusts her hands a little bit, looking at what got their attention. "Who is stupid enough to...rob a cop? Wait, never mind...", she mutters. The Irish woman undoes the men's shoe laces, and then uses the shoe laces to tie the men to a tree with a military restraining knot before walking over to the cop festival. Might be some good entertainment about to....HEY! Its Captain America! Maybe she can try to get an autograph, before the cops try to arrest her... Pepper Potts stops in surprised shock right smack in the middle of everything when gun-wielding morons start trying to mug the people at this festival. Just, wow. But, that moment of surprise and incredulity gave a pair of the thugs the time to get all up in her personal space. One tries to snatch her bag off of her shoulder while the other shoves his poorly maintained pistol in her face. "Give us the bag, lady, and you get to walk away." What happens to the brazen group of thugs is no surprise to anyone with a functional brain. Maybe one or two will be able to brag to their fellows in jail that they got beaten up by Captain America. The others, not so much. All they can say is that New York's Finest showed them who's boss. The crowd watching the commotion actually break out into applause when the criminals are apprehended; they think it's some kind of publicity stunt. "All right Captain! Go Red White and Blue!" However, all the cops are deadly serious as they look for any stragglers, while others drag the sorry lot off. Over with Barbara, the head crook scowls as one of his men gets cold cocked by the redhead. "Bad move, little lady." He steps forward - only to watch another one of his goons get flying kicked by some random guy. "Punk!" the man snares, even as Barbara gives a quick nod to her friend. Suddenly, the first thug gets back up, flipping Barbara's wheelchair and sending her to the ground with a cry. He pulls a gun on her. "Don;t move or the lady gets it." Barbara is calm, looking frightened even as she goes for an escrima stick on her back... Captain America tosses the last thug to a convenient landing between two of the present cops, and then turns to see what else is going on...and that would be somebody taking a girl in a wheelchair hostage. His eyes narrow as he assess the situation. The angles. The possibilities. You paged Jason Todd with 'If any goon is standing near her by my pose, dude's getting an escrima stick to the nads. Babs fights dirty.' Jason Todd quickly assess the situation rather quickly. Barbara is on the ground, and has a gun pointed at her...BUT she's got a stick. That man is about to be in a world of hurt. Jason slowly puts his hands op. "Okay, okay," Jason says with a slight grin. "Look no reason to fret. After all, there's no reason to shoot anyone." While he talks he takes a slow step towards the other thug to get just inside striking distance. Ty frowns. Heavily. She quietly gets close to Cap. "Hope the Old Folks knew what they were talking about when they were talking about you.", the woman says with an Irish clip. The woman takes a deep breath. "Beart de réir ár mbriathar!", the woman shouts at the man with the gun, and she calls forth her mutant ability, making her eyes and fingers glow a bit. Speaking some very old Irish, and then making her eyes and fingers glow...Is the woman so sort of sorceress? Hopefully these punks aren't like Miss Lane, who find strange things to be normal... Pepper Potts stands completely still with that pistol in her face, though she keeps her arm bent so the other thug can't abscond with her bag even when he yanks on it hard enough to break a normal bag's shoulder straps and pulls her off balance. That does it. Using some of the self-defense training that Tony and other close friends have insisted on, Pepper pulls back on her bag and with her free hand reaches up and snags the pistol out of the mugger's hand before whipping hi across the face with the pistol grip. Within the same second, her bag starts behaving in a very not-bag-like manner, the shiny teal starting to envelop her arm and spread toward her torso very quickly. T-minus seven seconds... "Oh SHIT SHE'S GOT A POWER SUIT!" the man who had tugged on Pepper's bag screams, falling to the ground before trying to scramble away. His partner acts the same, dropping his gun in a panic and running for the hills. Best weapon is the one that you only need to fire once... The thug with a gun to Miss Gordon's head eyes Jason warily, not trusting the punk at all. The ringleader smirks. "Good lad. We'll take the lady with - what?" He stares at Tynan, eyes boggling. "What in the world?" He draws his own gun. Barbara smirks from her position on the ground. She whips out her escrima stick, electricity popping as she slams the weapon into the thug next to her - right between the legs. The man falls with a high pitched scream, writhing in pain. Steve flickers Pepper a grin as she Rescues up. The two men bugging her run for the hills. Captain America turns and just casually knocks out a guy trying to grab the laptop from the SHIELD table with his shield. "No, you can't have that." Barbara appears to be a self-rescuing princess. Tynan's light show also gets a bit of a grin. If they aren't scared of him? Well, they should be... Jason Todd acts as quick as lightning. He reaches out to grab the gun, and attempts to slam the side of his hand into the man's throat. He drops to the ground to sweep kick him to the ground. Ty makes a slashing motion with her hand, and a small rift opens. The woman keeps just smiles a bit, and walks a bit forward until she trips, and the rift closes. She falls face first. "...ow...", she grumbles. But hopefully it bought enough time for the others to take out the bad people. "Way to make an impression on the ground, Ty....", she mutters. Rescue ends up standing there as the two would-be muggers flee, the sleek teal armor seeming a bit more bulky than it probably is supposed to be as it has to accommodate Pepper's heavier winter clothing. She scoops up the fallen pistol and then turns to look at where Babs has rather neatly taken down one of her attackers and the man in the red hoodie takes down another. Her free hand comes up and the repulsor glows a bit more brightly as her suit-modulated voice carries across the way toward the remaining assailants, "That's enough." There's something deeply satisfying about watching thugs soil themselves in fear. The ringleader of thugs attacking Barbara is caught completely off guards by Jason's sudden attack, gurgling from the throat chop before hitting the ground with a thud,wheezing. He tries to wrestle the gun away from Jason, but seeing as he's winded, he might not have much luck. All that;s moot, because in strides a power armored woman, The man eeps and releases the gun, cowering. "I'm done!" Barbara, meanwhile, is trying to get her chair turned back over, but it looks like the rough treatment has damaged the wheels. Three figures decide now is the time to make a stealthy exit from the scene, withdrawing quietly. Trying to sneak away? Cap flicks the shield outwards, more from the wrist than anything else. Thud, thud, thud, and to add insult to injury, the vibranium disc arcs back to his hand. The cops can handle the rest of the ones trying to flee, but those ones looked to have some actual talent. Ergo, he was dealing with them himself. Or just showing off. One or the other. Jason Todd tears the gun from the ringleaders hand as he goes down. With practiced ease, he disassembles the weapon and tosses it onto the nearby table. "I wouldn't try to talk for awhile," he growls to the ringleader. "It'll just make it hurt more." He then turns to Babs. "You okay pretty lady?" He asks, retrieving her wheelchair. Ty gets up, and dusts herself off. Her eyes are back to normal, though she's blinking them a bit, and trying to rub them. The woman shakes her head a bit, and starts to see the world around her. "Everything good now?", she asks. The woman stretches a bit. The woman looks around a few times, trying to make sure the cops aren't trying to surround her. Rescue sees that Barbara Gordon -- as supplied on her HUD by JARVIS -- is already getting help from the red hoodie person, though based on the AI's readings of that nifty little taser stick in her hand Ms. Gordon likely would have been just fine on her own. So instead, the teal and bronze armor turns to check on Tynan, because she did take a pretty good header there. "Everything seems to be under control now. Are you well?" Okay, the mechanical-ish voice might not be the most reassuring, but the concern behind it is genuine enough. Three figures go down to the group, taken out bu the Shield of Liberty! HAH! They groan, but they aren't getting away now. The ringleader is fairly whimpering now; who expected that a crippled woman would be so hard to abduct? Barbara smiles at Jason, trying to pull herself back into her wheelchair, now that it;s been righted. "I am, thanks to you and everyone else. Thank you." She seems deeply grateful. She peers down at the ringleader. "So, mind telling me *why* you wanted to kidnap me?" she asks in a cold voice. The cops don;t seem to think Ty is anyone dangerous; she gets a few thumbs up from the police as they clean up the scene." Speaking of clean up, the three stunned men are dragged to Captain America. "Sir, I think you should handle these guys." The police Sargent looks at the captives. "They were watching the whole time." "Not surprising. I'll see what SHIELD can get out of them." He doesn't seem at all bothered. Barbara's wheelchair got righted... "I suspect they're more intelligent than the idiots they got to do this." Whatever it was for. He smells distraction. Jason Todd offers a hand to help Babs up and into the chair. He stalks over to the man on the ground, and slams his foot on the ringleader's hand. "The lady asked you a question," he growls. "Maybe you should answer. Now!" The woman nods her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I shouldn't move when I do that.", she tells. She rubs a few sore spots. Then the woman heads over towards where Jason and Babs are. She's so not used to this stuff. The woman looks over as Jason stomps on the hand. "Hey!", she says. The woman moves over to Jason. "You're not doing it right. Don't just stomp on the hand. Break a finger first, and then ask a question...", she tells. Rescue nods to the young Irish woman (the HUD gives a tiny blurb placing the accent as Newcastle, but facial recognition is still running) and watches her approach Ms. Gordon and the clearly still rather angry red hoodie person. "Miss Potts," JARVIS says inside the armor's helmet, "Ms. Gordon's wheelchair has sustained damage. The left wheel is misaligned by twelve degrees and will make forward momentum all but impossible." Pepper looks toward the little group and sees what the AI is highlighting. "Good eye, JARVIS. Let's see if she'll let us help." The captive trio give the Captain shockingly angry death glares; they obviously hated the hero for a reason other than just getting bonked in the head with a shield. That would warrant looking pissy. Barabara opens her mouth to say something after getting seated in her chair, but is interrupted by an Irish woman with a good idea. "I like you." she tells Ty with a small grin. She leans forward in her chair. "You broke my chair. Talk, before I have this guy break your face." The man whimpers. "T-They hired m-me!" he stammers, clearly fearing for his safety now. "T-They said it w-was a simple snatch and grab." "Who?" Barbara asks. A couple of extra SHIELD guys are taking charge of the "watchers." Cap hooks his shield back on his back, and then glances over at Barbara. Self-rescuing and good at interrogation. He's going to make special note of her. She might be useful to know. Jason Todd looks up at the young woman joining them. "That's what I am doing," he says with a grin. "Answer, or you might make me lose my cool." He grinds his foot into the man's hand, waiting for the familiar sounds of snapping. "The other hand is next." Ty giggles a little. She lowers herself down, to meet face to face with the guy. "Lad. If you talk to me, I promise to make these two go away. If you don't talk, then I can't do anything for you. Which means I have to sit here, and watch what they do.", she says. The woman pulls out a small flask, and opens it, letting the man small the whiskey inside. She takes a pull. "I'll even share a drink.", she tells, wiping her lips. Rescue stays back for the time being, as the young Irish woman and red hoodie man are both 'helping' Ms. Gordon have a chat with the man that attacked her. And then JARVIS comes back with a positive ID on the young woman. Oh hell. A moment later, a partial ID comes back on red hoodie man. 78% match, and JARVIS only mentioned it as it's ... different. "Miss Potts, facial recognition identifies the man as Jason Todd. Deceased." "That can't be right, JARVIS. Run it again." "At once, Miss Potts." Okay, no. Questioning is fine, intentionally injuring people is not. She starts walking over to confront 'Jason', but Tynan steps in first with a ploy that very likely will work. Color her impressed. She moves in closer anyway, partly to see if she can do something about that damaged wheel, and partly so JARVIS can get a better scan of Jason's face to help with the ID. Barbara winces as she hears snapping bones. She really couldn't blame Jason for getting overprotective, but still... "That's enough, for now. Break too many bones and he won't be able to tell us much of anything." she points out, cooly. She gives a silent nod of approval to Ty; that woman knew how to play good cop bad cop. The man stammers, looking at the Irish woman. She was weird, but didn;t seem actually dangerous, for now. "I-I don;t know his name, honest! He called himself 'The Roman'." Barbara's eyes narrow at that; she knew that name, and the man who carried it was long dead. Captain America steps over as well...but Ty's got into the good cop stuff. Steve glances at the SHIELD people. "Somebody look that guy up for me." He's going to track the guy down and put him in a cell if he possibly can. Jason Todd smiles at the man. That was an honest answer. He removes his foot from the ringleader's hand. "That's an interesting name," He says, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sorry about your chair." He says to Barbara with a chagrined look. Ty smiles a bit, and pours a little into the cap. She gives the man the cap for a drink. "I see. So, you've seen this Roman? Describe him for me?", she asks. "Like olive skinned? Was he Italian?", she asks. The woman continues to play nice. "See? Its alright. The guy left cause you answered the question.", she says. "For surely you wouldn't have taken a phone call to do something like this, now would you?" "Miss Potts," JARVIS offers again. "Facial recognition has returned a ninety four percent probability that the man in the red hood is indeed Jason Todd." Rescue's glowing eyeslits seem to be focused on Jason a bit more than might be deemed comfortable, though the armor's attention seems to return to the man being interrogated when he mentions 'The Roman'. Then the faceplate finally pops open to reveal Pepper's face. "Is everyone okay?" Yes, she'd already asked Tynan, but she's doing this more openly, giving Ms. Gordon a chance to ask for assistance with repairing her wheelchair. The man accepts the drink gratefully, just glad to not be getting his hand smashed. "He wore sunglasses, even inside." he answers, spilling his guts easily. What a rat. "He didn't have any sort of accent, like, just maybe a Gotham voice." Barbara is frowning, now. When Pepper opens her faceplate, she nods to the woman. "Myt chair's busted; I don't know if the wheel can be realigned, but I'm not moving right now." She sighs. "The Roman was the nickname for the head of the Falcone family." she states. "But that man is dead and has been for some time. Someone is trying to take his place." "I am fine, of course. Is there anyone around who can look at her chair?" If not, he'll make sure they find one as a temporary replacement. Being reliant on such things sucks enough without them being broken. "Falcone..." Oh dear. Mafia. Never good news. At the mention of the Falcone family, Jason's face contorts into a scowl. "Falcone," he growls. "Never seem to escape that name. Time to go back to work, I guess." He sighs, and cracks his knuckles. "I should get out of here." He whispers to Barbara. "Too many cops." Jason Todd pages: Just making me feel welcome and RPing with me. Ty nods her head, and gets up, dusting herself off. She takes a few moments to sure to brush off whatever is on her. "Ok, so you guys can do whatever you want with him. Don't know anybody on this side of the Pond, so don't know anything about this Falcone family.", she says. The woman looks around a last time, before blinking. "Wait...Ummm. Mister Captain? Are...those...SHIELD people?", she asks. Rescue turns to look at the Captain then at Ms. Gordon again. "I can try to make it closer to normal, if you want." She knows better than to think that even in the suit and with JARVIS's help that she can perfectly realign that wheel. As Tynan straightens up, she reaches to pull the assailant to his feet and hand him over to the closest law enforcement officers surprisingly gently. "I think we've asked enough questions for now." Thank you for being cooperative." Barbara says. A short nod at Jason's whispered words, and a nearly imperceptible touch of a finger to his hand to expresses her gratitude. She offers a quick hand-signal; Bat Family code for 'be careful'. "I think I should call home soon; I'm sure Father's worried sick about me." she says. She turns to Pepper, smiling gratefully. "I would appreciate that, thank you! I'm dependent on this chair for mobility... I wasn't expecting anyone to flip it while I was in it!" The thug leader is taken away quietly, to be taken to a hospital for his broken hand. "If that fails, I suspect somebody could find a temporary replacement," Captain America voices. He'll let Rescue attempt the repair. Then he turns to the Irishwoman. "Yes, they are." He has no idea that might be very bad news from her point of view. Yet. Jason Todd winks at Barbara as he turns to leave. He pulls the hood tight around his head, and starts back to his motorcycle. The small touch is not missed. The woman coughs a few times. "I-I see. I think it might be a chance for me to quietly make my exit. There's two more tied to a tree nearby. One might have a concussion, and the other is singing pretty high for awhile.", she says. The woman coughs a few times as she starts to walk away. The woman is avoiding the SHIELD Agents, and keeps her head lowered a little bit when having to pass close to any. Not quite the typical response to SHIELD... Rescue steps back over toward Barbara as her armor's faceplate pings closed again. "Captain, may I impose on you for a bit of assistance here? And Miss Morr... um..." She lets Tynan make her escape after the man that must simply be Jason Todd's doppelganger, and then reaches to pull a folding chair closer. Looking over the instructions being supplied by JARVIS, she can tell that the easiest way to straighten the wheel on Babs' chair is to either remove it or turn the whole conveyance upside down. Barbara Gordon smiles, relaxing a bit now. "I'm going to call my dad." she says, shifting so that Pepper can fiddle with her chair. "Dad? Yeah - whoa Dad, calm down! I'm okay! Dad I - Dad, yes I'm *fine*. Just some idiots. Look, I'll be home soon as I can - I promise Dad! I lve you too Daddy. See you soon." She ends the call. "My dad is such a worrywart." she explains with a smile. I wonder why, Babs? A couple of the SHIELD people look at each other, murmur to each other, but Tynan's already gone. Steve, for his part, watches her go, his face suddenly marked with an unaccustomed frown. With the roar of a motorcycle engine, Jason gets on his way. His eyes linger on the park, before he turns the corner to head back to Gotham. He apparently has a lot of work to get started on back home. Rescue helps Babs shift over to that folding chair if the other redhead allows it, then kneels down to let JARVIS study the wheelchair's damage a bit more closely. Yeah. She locks the still working wheel then produces her tablet seemingly from her back through the armor and actually uses it to prop the wheelchair up like using a jack on a car. Then from her right calf she produces what looks like a Leatherman, but it appears to be made of the same alloy as the original Iron Man armor. With just a little hesitation, she reaches to start removing the bent wheel from its axle. "I'm very grateful, Ms. Potts." Barbara says gently, watching the woman get toi work. "I'm still getting used to being stuck in a chair. It;s not a pleasant feeling." A hint of a smirk crosses her face. "Although, it does seem like everyone underestimates me." "I imagine not." He doesn't want to think about that kind of thing; although chances are he'd recover from such an injury better than a normal person. Cap did survive decades frozen solid, after all. He doesn't, though, say he's sorry or express anything resembling pity. Apparently, he knows better. Rescue smiles at Barbara's thanks, though it's not visible past the armor's helmet. Her voice sounds amused past the electronic distortion, if that helps. "You're most welcome, Ms. Gordon. Though really, you should be thanking JARVIS. He's giving me instructions here. I wouldn't even know where to begin." She gently pulls the wheel free of the chair and straightens to offer it to Steve. "Captain, may I impose on you to hold this for me?" She indicates for him to support the wheel by its axle so that it'll spin freely between his hands. Barbara Gordon shifts a bit, using her arms to lift her legs and swing them over to the other side of the chair. She studying the armor that Pepper wears, wondering if perhaps it could be used as an exoskeleton for her, allowing her to walk. She shakes her head at the thought; she had to accept reality. "My dad's been making sure I can defend myself. I won't be caught off guard again." "You did remarkably well even for caught off guard," Captain America supplies, with a slight smile for the young woman, then he steps over to hold the wheel for Rescue, quite willing to be of what assistance he can, of course. "I think you did better than I did, Ms. Gordon. Those guys ran away when they saw the armor, not because of anything I did." Pepper, following the instructions JARVIS is displaying on the HUD, starts very carefully bending the wheel back to true. Or as close as she can. It's clearly something she's trying very hard to get right, if the slow and deliberate movements of the gauntlets are any indication. Barbara Gordon chuckles slightly. "Thank you very much, Captain." she tells Steve with a nod. "Being the Police Commissioner's daughter is never completely safe." She looks down at her useless legs for a moment. "I would say it's better to not have to fight at all, but sometimes we have no choice." "Sometimes we do. And sometimes we have to fight so other people can avoid it." There's more than one way of fighting, Steve thinks. Plenty of fighting a woman in a wheelchair can still do. (If he only knew). Rescue finishes the last of the tweaks that JARVIS says can be done on the wheel and nods to Steve. "That's as good as it's going to get. Thank you, S... Captain." She accepts the wheel back and moves to start reattaching it to the chair. "Well, that IS why Tony built this armor. I was defenseless just one time too many." Barbara Gordon carefully levers herself back into her wheelchair, releasing the brakes and moving the wheels. They work, now. "Oh thank you! I was worried I'd have to have some one pick me up." The woman holds out a hand. "I owe you one, Ms. Potts." Rescue smiles at Barbara as the armor returns to being an unassuming...no, a normally flashy COACH shoulder bag. "It's fine, really. But I'll let JARVIS know you said thank you." She reaches to shake the other redhead's hand without hesitation. Barbara Gordon really is interested in that Rescue armor now. She *could* try hacking Stark Industries for the data, but that would be rude. Plus, even she wasn't sure she could beat an AI like JARVIS. "Well, today didn't end up at all like I thought it would. But, I did learn something that I didn't before; someone's trying to take up the Falcone mantle. I need to tell Dad." And a few other people... Pepper Potts nods to Barbara. "If there's anything I can do to help, Ms. Gordon, please, let me know." She brandishes a business card from her bag and offers it to Babs. Barbara Gordon takes the card with a smile. She's sure she could use another ally. "Thank you very much. I'll have to send something nice to your employer." She stretches her arms, wrapping her blanket tightly around her legs to prevent frostbite. "Take care, Ms. Potts." Pepper Potts smiles. "Likewise, Ms. Gordon." And with a final nod to the various enforcement officers and SHIELD personnel around them, she starts to walk back the way she came. Quite enough of a meander for today. Really.